Resident Evil GT
by THe Amazing Sponge
Summary: A remake of Resident Evil (0, mostly) using the characters of DragonballZGT!
1. Prolouge

Resident Evil GT  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Prolouge- "Lifeless"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"No. . . Please no. . . . Kami. . . . NO! PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY! KAMI NO!  
  
KAMI NOT  
  
ME! I HAVE A FAMI-"  
  
A piercing shriek ripped through the city of West.  
  
A figure walked out of a back alley. Followed by maggots. Tons of maggots.  
  
Slimy, gooey,  
  
squishy, infectious maggots. Yet the figure did not seem to care.  
  
The moonlight illuminated him. He was wearing a blue longsleeve shirt and black  
  
pants. His  
  
navy hair fell over his narrowed, deep green eyes. He walked along the empty  
  
street with his  
  
hands in his pockets, smirking to himself. "The bait has been set," He widened  
  
his smirk. "Soon...  
  
Very soon."  
  
He left the street and continued walking far into a field. The swarm of  
  
silvery-gray  
  
maggots followed.  
  
Back in the alley, a woman lay sprawled on the cold, concreate ground. Son  
  
Chi-Chi  
  
opened her dull, lifeless eyes.  
  
Lifeless.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. Chapter 1 In The Darkness

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 1- "In the darkness"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
This was the strangest and most horrific case I had ever been on. I was  
  
investigating a  
  
series of murders of which my grandmother was a part of. A victim. When I first  
  
heard she was  
  
dead, it was when the Bravo Team was assigned to this mystery. It was horrible  
  
to find it out  
  
only then, with no chance to have a rest before my job. My mother and father  
  
probably would  
  
have told me, but I have not heard from them recently. Maybe they did not find  
  
out yet. Maybe  
  
they are still in shock. Maybe. . . maybe 'he' got to them as well. . .  
  
I slap myself mentally. I must think positive about this or I am going to break  
  
down.  
  
Goten's voice snaps me back to reality.  
  
"Alright people! When we land, you are to search for any evidence regarding the  
  
case!  
  
No dilly-dallying, no slacking off, stay on guard! You got that?"  
  
A murmur of 'yes sir's echoed through the helicopter.  
  
"Bravo team this is your pilot speaking, we will be landing shortly so please  
  
have  
  
yourselves set and ready."  
  
Shortly after that, we had landed. We all trudged out and not too long after  
  
our landing  
  
, we discovered a car. Ragged and dilapidating, it looked as though some  
  
creature tore it apart-  
  
along with the people inside. Blood was everywhere- on the seats, the ground,  
  
the trees. The  
  
entire area stank of death. Uubu pulled a small piece of paper from the car and  
  
studied it.  
  
"Whoa. Hey Pan, check this out!" He handed the paper to me and I shined my  
  
flashlight  
  
down to read it.  
  
"Juunanagou. . .Age 21. . . Execution for. . murder of 23 people!?"  
  
"I know. how could one person do all that?" Goten scratched the back of his  
  
head.  
  
"Those poor innocents! They were just doing their job when this scum came along  
  
and  
  
killed them!" Uubu's fists were clenched.  
  
"Uubu, keep youself together. We are here only for the. . . ?"  
  
"Mission," Replied Uubu. He relaxed a bit.  
  
The trio of us continued to look around but all we found were the traces of an  
  
animal  
  
attack. Then we heard an ear splitting scream. We scattered, running through the  
  
trees as fast  
  
as we could. Uubu took off south and Goten went northeast. I went west. Running  
  
under the  
  
dark night sky and the shadowy forest portrayed a grim setting in my mind. I  
  
could become  
  
attacked and dead in a matter of seconds. Again, I mentally smacked myself. I  
  
cannot let myself  
  
become unstable, no matter what!  
  
It was then I found it. The train. Yes, I could see the lights were on through  
  
the windows,  
  
but it still seemed dark. Dark, mysterious and spine-chilling. I felt as though,  
  
there, in the darkness,  
  
was some grotesque creature, just waiting for me to step inside so it could jump  
  
out at me and  
  
devour me slowly. . . painfully. . .  
  
There I go again. Slap. Stop thinking like that! I am on a case, I better stay  
  
focused!  
  
Or else. . . . . . . . .  
  
A drop of rain disrupts my thoughts. I look back at the train. Looks like I'm  
  
going in because  
  
it is now or never! I pull the door open and step inside. The door closes  
  
automatically. I look back  
  
at it's window and find myself staring back. Red bandanna, two big pieces of  
  
black, black hair  
  
framing my face, the rest in a ponytail. Black cargo pants and a belt full of  
  
equipment. Black  
  
sleevless vest over a red tee. Red gloves, cut at the knuckle. Black and red.  
  
The colours  
  
of the S.T.A.R.S. Teams.  
  
I hear the rain pounding on the train. I break from the door and look around.  
  
What is  
  
that? A man? In this blood-stained compartment? I walk over to him and gasp. He  
  
is dead.  
  
Not any I-just-died-peacefully-in-my-sleep dead, more of a  
  
I'm-a-zombie-just-wait-until-  
  
I-wake-up kind of dead. His face and body is torn and dilapidated, just like the  
  
car.  
  
I turn around, shaken, to search the next compartment. Just as I open the door,  
  
the sound of  
  
footsteps surround me. I see two people with that scary-dead-zombie look walking  
  
towards me.  
  
I turn to run but come face to face with the man I just saw. I do the only  
  
thing I can think of.  
  
I grab my gun and then -BANG! BANG! BANG!- three well-placed headshots  
  
successfully  
  
kill them. . . kill them again. . . again. . . ?  
  
"I-I thought they were dead. . . " I ponder aloud. What had caused them to look  
  
and  
  
act like that? Was it the murderer we have been looking for? Is it still here?  
  
Is it watching me?  
  
Waiting for its chance to strike?  
  
I shake my head and continue to walk through the compartment. Then a static-y  
  
sound  
  
causes me to stop. I turn and see a walkie-talkie laying on the floor. It was  
  
black with red buttons  
  
and had the S.T.A.R.S. Crest upon it. Was a member of the team here recently? I  
  
pick it up and  
  
listen.  
  
". . . reporting. . . can you hear. . . hear me. . . stay away. . . filled with  
  
. . . woods . . .  
  
with monsters. . .stay clear. . . re. . retreat. . .hello. . . hello. . .  
  
ARRGH! AHH! NO!. . ."  
  
"Hello? Hello?!" I turn up the volume and hear. . .  
  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
My hand falls to my side and shakily drops the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Monsters?" I whisper.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 2 Death of a Companion

A/N:I only did half of this chappie earlier and why is that important. . . ? Sorry, you have just witnessed one of my occasional misunderstanding slurs. . . lol  
  
N E waize. . . I forgot the disclaimer (HONESTLY, FORGOT!) and yea so I'll have that here. Thanks for reading PanBraSaiyin, this story is fun to write and I am glad you like it.  
  
ON WITH THE STUFF NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own the series of Dragonball and Resident Evil, what did you think? This is just a prototype clash. XD  
  
Reality (You know, that annoying time between naps?): No, I do not own either series. :'(  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 2- Death of a Companion  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I have encountered many more of those 'zombies.' I have been horrendously terrified   
  
when I saw them. But that could not prepare me for what I found after that. But that was much   
  
later. Back then, I was ignorant of what was to come. Of course I was. Though I solved many  
  
puzzles, I still could not piece together the big puzzle until much, much later.  
  
I walk into the third compartment. It seems like a turning hallway. I walk a bit further  
  
when I see the window burst open and Uubu roll inside. He sits on the shards of glass, cradling   
  
his stump of an arm. I am shocked to see him in this condition; blood stains his black pants and   
  
crimson sweater. His black vest has been torn apart and I see gashes in his chest. Blood oozes  
  
out from over his right eye and drips from his mouth.   
  
"Uubu! What happened?!" I gasp.  
  
"M-monsters. . .I-in the f-f-forest. . .H-horrible. . ." he wheezes.   
  
"Never mind what I said, just don't speak. I take out a mixed-herb powder and mix it  
  
with water. I then put the concoction to his lips. "Drink," I command. With some difficulty, he   
  
manages to swallow the liquid. He closes his eyes as I put away my utensils.   
  
"A-arigatou Pan."  
  
"No problem. Do you think you're going to be alright?"   
  
He nods.   
  
Just then, another window breaks open. Three dogs jump in and start ripping at Uubu.   
  
I take a startled step back and then grab my gun. I aim and then hesitate to shoot.   
  
"Uubu, if I hit you-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE JUST KILL THESE BASTARDS!"  
  
"H-hai!" I put my finger on the trigger and then -BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
The two dogs drop to the floor. I sigh and then put away my gun.  
  
"Uubu, are you alright?"   
  
He groans. "Yes, I was only hurt a little. Nice gunwork there Pan," He gave me a weak thumbs-up. "You have and more mixed-herbs?"  
  
"Sure," I take out my second pack of powdered herbs, pour in some water and pass it to him. He greedily drinks it all in one gulp.   
  
"Thanks," He sighs and leans back. "Without you, I would've been dead by now. Those monsters destroyed my gun!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stick with you. This place gives me the creeps, so I freaked when I came in here alone."  
  
"YOU, freak?! Ha! Son Pan, freaking out. The girl who always keeps her head on freaked out. Would I like to see the day! Well actually not really. . .It would have to be pretty bad for you to freak out about."  
  
We both laughed for a bit and then sat in silence. That silence would be close to our last silence together. We heard a sound just then coming from the next compartment.   
  
"Pan, go check that. You can leave me for a bit, I'll be fine."  
  
"But Uubu. . . In your condition. . ."  
  
"I'll be fine! Just go make sure that's not another b*tch,"  
  
We shared another laugh and I nodded.  
  
"Stay here, alright?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
I walked out of the compartment without another glance back. In this fourth 'room,' there were more zombies. By then I had learned what they could do and how to defeat them. I made 5 precise headshots and sat into a seat. I was really scared of what lurked in here before I came in; seeing Uubu like that was like when I heard my Grandmother had died and was forced to quickly recover. And when he told me about the monsters. . . I felt like I was next, like they were coming after me!  
  
"It's a good thing I killed those two dogs before they could do anything fatal to him," I said aloud. Wait. . . two dogs. . . weren't there. . .3?  
  
Just then I heard growling and screams of agony. I burst back into the third compartment and shot the dog, first in the leg and then in the head. I kicked its carcass aside as I ran over to Uubu. "Uubu? Uubu?! Speak to me, please say something Uubu!" I went to feel his pulse but as soon as I touched his skin, I recoiled. He was so cold. . . so very cold. . . dead cold. . .   
  
Why did I leave?! I didn't I stay with him, or remember the third dog sooner? He would still be alive if I hadn't been so stupid. I felt the tears welling up, begging to fall. But I wouldn't left them. I had to stay strong. Though one of my best friends was gone and I was alone in this foresaken train, I had to stay strong! For Grandma Chi-chi and now for Uubu. I had to move on.  
  
I had to accept the fact that Uubu was dead.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Yes, I just killed off Uubu, and no, I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews. This story is pretty fun to write because I have had an urge to write a Resident Evil Parody someway, and what better way than to write it with one of my favourite anime characters?   
  
Welpz pplz, Ciao 4 Now!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	4. Chapter 3 A Strange Thing To Recall

A/N:Hi y'allz! I am sssssooooo glad that somebody out there likes this story, so I dedicate this chapter to the following:  
  
PanBraSayin  
  
Thankies to you and please continue R&Ring my stories! To all you newreaders, follow their example and R&R as well! Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: Um. . . I am too depressed by the fact that I do not own the Dragonball or Resident Evil series. T.T  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 3 A Strange Thing to Recall  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
After the horrific events earlier, I felt too uneasy to move Uubu's body. It was probably very disrespectful of me, but I hoped wherever he was, he would understand. I had left the dreadful third corridor and ventured into the fourth, and then the fifth. The fifth was identical to the third and just explaining this has made me quite aggravated- how many compartments did this infernal train have?! Would the madness of the strange creatures or the horrific sights of the passengers' mangled corpses ever END?!   
  
Slap. This train is making me go crazy.   
  
I walk to the end of the compartment to find -TA DA!- another door and another dead guy! But wait, this guy has something shiny in his pocket! I reach in it with a grimace and pull out a key. This key may be the one that can unlock all my dead ends! I continue to study the body. Why hadn't this man become a zombie like the rest?   
  
A shadow falls upon me and the body, disrupting my thoughts. I take out my gun and turn around to find my self face-to-face with a man. This man seemed alive and healthy, unlike the droning zombies that regularly lumber around here.  
  
As I study him (and he probably does me) I suddenly feel some recognition. He sports a pair of black denim jeans and a black muscle shirt. He wears a red bandanna like a bib, though he can pull its odd look off. He has dark shoulder length hair and his ebony eyes pierce into my own, with a devious glint. I know who this man is!  
  
"Juunanagou. . . "  
  
He smirks. "Ah, so you know me. Haven't been fantasizing about me, have you?"  
  
"Quiet! You are under arrest for murder and escaping execuetion!" I aim my gun at him and pull out my badge.  
  
His eyes narrow, still containing a devious glint. "No thanks, dollface, I've already worn handcuffs," He waves left hand at me, a pair of cuffs hanging from them. "Look, I haven't time to chit-chat so I'll be seeing ya!" He walks out of the compartment, back into the fourth. I almost go after him but the body of the guy with the key is walking toward me. I turn and shoot him, once in the chest and once in the head. His lifeless body falls to the floor, dead again.   
  
Why hadn't I encountered Juunnanagou before? The door to the next compartment is locked still, so why had we not bumped into eachother in the last four compartments?   
  
Suddenly, an image flashes through my mind. It is a photo of the S.T.A.R.S. Christmas Party. I see only happy faces. Goten and Trunks, the two teams' captains, on the side, making goofy faces. I am pulling me ears and stretching my cheeks with them. Uubu, alive and well, laughs with us as Bura and Mirai give the camera movie-star smiles. Marron is in the back, smiling as well. I see another face, but only for a split second. Its eyes bore into me.   
  
The image disappears.  
  
Who was that last face? Why didn't I recognize it? It seemed so familiar, yet it looked like a stranger at the same time.   
  
"What a strange thing to recall," I mutter.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:MWUHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE -=cough cough=- Yes, I know this chappie is dreadfully short, but I just wanted to brng in Juunanagou (Android 17). And I will NOT update this again unless I get 5 MORE reviews, please!  
  
Cookies and hugglez for those mentioned at the top!  
  
Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	5. Chapter 4 A New Ally

A/N:UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um, just sayin but, before I update AKMS, imma update all my other stories. Thankies to all who read this!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyper and fancy on keeping my finger onccccccccccccccertain butttttttttttttttonssssssssssssssssssss lol  
  
ON WITH THE STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have already disclaimed.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 4 A New Ally  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Another zombie bites the dust. I have gotten used to them being around here, like mold on shower walls- gross, but there nevertheless.  
  
I walk through the small passenger's room that I had unlocked with the key I had found earlier. I see a bunkbed, a dresser and a small washroom. There is blood in the sink and a razor is balanced on the edge. It looks as though someone had cut themselves while shaving. I look in the medicine cabinets and find an AidSpray. Great, another item to add to my already bloated pack. I groan and search the room. There is a picture of a family on the bed, as well as a memo from the conductor to the passengers. I read it aloud.  
  
"'All passengers are to evacuate the premises. In the case of a location in which the exit is blocked by electric doors, please go into the stairwell located in the 6th compartment and go on to the 2nd level. Proceed to press the red button on the control panel to bring electricity to the sliding doors. Then you will be enabled to move freely across.' Well obviously!" I snorted as I put the paper into my files. As I pick up the picture, something small and hard falls to the floor. A key card! I pick it up and through examining it, I find that it will enable me access to the sixth compartment. I get out of the room and swipe it through the lock. -BEEP BEEP BINGO!- The door slides open and I step inside. I walk halfway up the stairs when I hear a voice around me.  
  
"We meet again, Miss Pan."  
  
I spin around to see Juunanagou, leaning against the now closed door, arms crossed and weraing an infuriating smirk. How did he find out my name? "That is Officer Son to YOU!"   
  
"Whatever. Listen, I only came here 'cause I think we should work together. There are too many things on this train that we are unprepared for and don't know a thing about!"  
  
"Huh. Me work with a felon! You're lucky I haven't arrested you yet! Besides, I can handle this on my own!"  
  
"Listen here, dollface, if we are going to get out here alive, we need to help eachother out! But if you don't want to try, fine, go do whatever you'll do, I'll just wait here."  
  
"FINE!" I continued up the stairs, anger now accompaining the blood coursing through my veins. Just who does he think he is?! He's probably laughing his lungs out right now. I fell like such a child, just yelling and huffing away. I put my fingers on my forehead before turing the doorknob to the second floor.  
  
The door opens with a load CREEEAAAK. The room is dim, a huge hole in the far end, fire at its edges. At my end, there is another door and a circular bar. Drinks lay splatter across its counter. I look more closely and I see a very pa/e man sitting in a cushoined double-seat in front of an unfinished meal. His back is turned to me. I step over broken chairs and debris to the man. "Sir? Excuse me sir, are you alright?"   
  
The man stands and slowly turns his body towards me. I put my hands to my mouth- he has no pupils! And then as he is fully turns, his head twists off, silvery maggots spilling onto the flor and coming at me. They race up my legs and slowly engulf me. I cannot reach my gun. I shreik a muffled shreik and then-  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
-the swarm over me slowly disintegrates. I see Juunanagou, his gun poised and his lips curled in a smirk. A maggot then lunges toward him and he jumps, and while his body is sideways in the air, he shoots it with amazing precision. He lands on his feet and turns to me.  
  
"Do NOT say 'I told you so,'" I warned.  
  
His smirk widened. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine. Thank you. And yes, I guess we WILL have to work together. But no funny business! One wrong move and I WILL shoot you!"  
  
"Fine, fine, I get the idea," he put his hands up protectively. "Take these, you might need'em," he tossed me a box of ammo. I gave him a strange look. "What?"  
  
"I said that I'll shoot you if you get out of line and you said okay- and tossed me ammo."  
  
"That is. . . ironic."  
  
We laughed and continued to excavate the room and my courage slightly grew.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:I hoped y'allz like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I added the last bit about the ammo because WHENEVER I played (rather, watched my sister play) I ALWAYS laughed at that. And now I 'published' it. Welpz, thanks 4 reading and  
  
Ciao 4 Now!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	6. Chapter 5 An Unnatural Feeling

A/N:Could it be? It IS! I finally updated this!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!!! I also wrote a storyline and now everything is A.O.K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, heck with my rambling, ON WITH THE STUFF!  
  
Disclaimer: I may love this game and the anime series as well   
  
But any gossips who say I own them can just go to h*ll!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 5 An Unnatural Feeling  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The excavation was finished. Nothing of much importance was found.   
  
But then we took a second look and found that, through the huge hole at the end of the compartment we could reach the roof of the train.   
  
Then we heard a fierce growling and felt a huge rumble from the above.   
  
Then the train started.   
  
With a jerk, it roared to life. The lights blasted on and we stumbled as the train hurtled toward its unknown destination.   
  
"WHOA!" I yelled. I lost my footing and fell to the floor. Rain began to drench the room. I stood up and looked around. "Juunanagou. . . Do you know what that was?"  
  
Juunanagou shook his head, eyes narrowed. He then stepped toward the gash at the end of the comparment and stuck out his hand. "This train isn't going too fast. . . we can still reach the roof without being blown off." He stated. He grabbed a railing on the outside of the compartment and hoisted himself up, me at his heels. At the top, we were immediately soaked and crouched down low walking across the roof. There was a huge gap n the other side of the train but we ignored it, moving onward. We came across yet another hole in the roof, on the other side of it was a broken wire. Juunanagou reached over and stuck the two frayed ends together. The train gave a huge lurch and he was pushed into the hole.   
  
"Sh*t!"   
  
"Juunanagou!" I yelled over the storm. "Are you alright?" I looked into the hole to find him laying in a small kitchen-like room.   
  
He got up and tried the door. "Dammit! It's locked!" he yelled back. His cold blue yes were now narrowed in frustration.   
  
"I'll go see if I can open it!" I replied. I then rushed back to the hole on the side of the train. I jumped in and brushed off my soaked attire. I was freezing. I walked over to the door beside the bar and gave a knock. "Juunana? You in there?"  
  
"Whaddaya think?" he muttered.  
  
"Oh no then, I guess I will just open another door!" I sarcastically called back. I gave the knob a jiggle but it just would not turn. "Dammit! Now I will have to find a key!"  
  
"Or pick the lock!"  
  
Oh yeah. . . A pick would be much easier to find. . . "Sit tight boy I'll be right back!" I then ran back onto the roof of the train. Looking around, I spied the gash on the train's other side which we had neglected. Just before I was able to jump in, moonlight flooded the ladscape as a hill seperated the woods and a figure that had my heart beating rapidly. On top of the hill was a man. His blue sleeved shirt was wet, revealing his well built figure. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his black pants. From underneath the fringe of his navy blue hair, I found myself staring into shockingly emerald eyes. He looked back, eyes narrowed, lips curled up into an evil grin. He seemed to be laughing at somethig, laughing at me. . .   
  
I shivered and blinked. The train had sped past the hill and looking back, I saw nothing. He was gone.  
  
My heart was still pounding and I found myself gasping for breath.  
  
Who was that guy? And why do I feel like this? I feel like I am dying. . . like something ripped out a vital organ of mine and left me standing here, bleeding to death. Something about that guy was too eerie, or unnatural.  
  
A blast of roaring thunder brought me to my senses. I looked around again, found the hole and jumped inside. There I came face to face with what seemed to be a giant scorpion with a throbbing green tumour on its head.  
  
Oh great.  
  
Another monster.  
  
I pulled out my gun and it lunged at me, claws snapping. I jumped back and stumbled. I caught myself before either falling toward the beast or out the gap in the wall. I was cornered. "F*k!" I cursed as The beast shot its claw at me. I shot it off and aimed to shoot the throbbing tumour. I pulled the trigger and-  
  
-click.   
  
What the?  
  
-click click click.  
  
Oh crap, now I need to reload.   
  
And because of my gun's delay, the beast had recovered enough to lunge at me with its other claw. With my concentration on the gun, the claw was able to hit me, piercing through my red tee to my shoulder. I flinched and looked over my wound. There seemed to be some sort of liquid covering it.   
  
Just what I need. A poisoned wound while trapped between a huge scorpion and a 20 foot plunge.  
  
And I thought I had it bad when I got a smudge on the final copy of the report I had given 14 hours of sleep for.  
  
At this moment, I would give anything to not be here and have to redo that report again.  
  
With my gun fully loaded, I shot at the creature's last claw and missed. I swore and kept shooting until it had fallen to the ground. I then aimed for the throbbing tumour, pulled the trigger and -BANG! BANG! BANG!- the creature fell to the ground, finally dead. I wiped the sweat off my brow and sighed in relief. I looked over the carcass and found something shine under neath its tail. I kicked over the scaly appendage and found an ice pick. I picked it up and studied it. Yes it was small, pointy and sturdy. I knew it was perfect to pick a lock. As I placed it into my belt, I heard yet another growl and turned to find the dead scorpion's tail speeding toward me. I jumped to the side and it burrowed into the wall instead of my face. I darted out of the compartment as fast as I could. I mean, if that thing still attacked me after death once and almost suceeded, who knows what could have happened had I stayed?!   
  
I walked around the hall for a bit before realizing that I had not been in this part of the train before. Frick. I was going to need to wander to find anything that looked familiar. I groaned.  
  
I was lost in a train that was speeding to who knows where, filled with zombies and other vile creatures. Which reminds me, I was poisoned.  
  
I pulled some aid spray from my pack and applied it to my wound, which I then wrapped a strip of bandages over. I then began my search for the room Juunanmagou was stuck in, thinking over past events.  
  
Poison claw. . . scorpion. . . soaking rain. . . the strange guy on the hill. . .   
  
That also reminded me of something.  
  
My heart was still pounding.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:I FNALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOP WHOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long. My spacebar was disbled for a bit, I was writing up a chappier in my other story, I had to prepare the house for Chriastmas and would now like to take the time to wish you guys a Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, Reda, no need to apologize for the suggestions. I read it over and am trying to put some feeling in the characters. Thank you for being so bold and leaving me such a long review!!! ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
Ciao 4 now,   
  
ja ne and thanks for being such awesome reviewers!!!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	7. Chapter 6 When will the Madness End!

A/N:Now my 'm' key sucks. . . DAMMIT!!!!!! 0 SoNaFaGuN! 0  
  
Nyeh, ok, ok, ON WITH THE STUFF!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Has that not been enough?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 6 When will the Madness End?!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Walking, walking, door- do NOT crash, open, walking, walking, door, open, open, OPEN DAMMIT! I cursed at the door that would not budge. "First I get lost here and NOW I am at a dead end!"   
  
I have never hated my job. . . until today, of course.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Aieee! That was SO GROSS! Why did you choose this time to be brave?! WAKE UP!"   
  
The man slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. How colourful this blur was; yellow, red, black, dark red, green, brown. . .   
  
Ouch!  
  
What was that?  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He groggily moved his hand toward it, but he could not find the strength to lift his hand up.   
  
Hey, what is that?  
  
His vision slowly cleared. There was a worried face, looking at him. Beautiful blonde hair, hanging just above the figure's chin, a black beret placed on top. Crystal blue eyes bore into his own. This was a. . . woman. So familiar, but who? She wore a red shirt and black pants with various black belt clips and holsters. She had a black bulletproof shouldering.   
  
"You're awake! Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He tried to reply, but his eyes closed and everything was gone again.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
I was sitting on the ground, leaning my back against the door. What the heck was I going to do?! I cursed again, damning my situation for the umpteenth time. I sighed, resting my wrists on my knees, looking at the carpet. What was I going to do now? I had gone back and forth through the parts of the train I could reach, trying to no avail to find my way out. I then ended up back here and was so pissed off! I thought of how the others were doing, if they were okay and all that, when a strange scene flashed through my mind.   
  
"Trunks-kun!" echoed a voice. "Trunks-kun!" It repeated itself. "Goten-kun! W-what happened?" A woman came into the darkness of the 'vision'. She was wearing standard S.T.A.R.S. colours- it was me. Myself, I was watching myself run, calling out to Trunks. One more image popped up, one walking away with a deathly look in his eyes. He was seething with anger.   
  
"Trunks...Trunks...Where are you going...?"  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
Bastard...?  
  
"Trunks...where are you going?"  
  
"Pan..." Trunks looked at her, eyes narrowed. "...stay here. Do not follow us. We will come back."   
  
"But...will you be alright?"  
  
Silence. They had left already.  
  
"...Will you be alright...?"  
  
My voice echoed, over and over in my mind. Alright? Come to think of it, what had happened to them? Were they indeed alright, as I had asked? I hoped so...  
  
I snapped back to reality. During my daze, I had been walking sub-consiously. I looked ahead. A door. I felt something in my hand. A pick. I was still thinking about my 'vision', but I knew something wth my physical state had to happen to click things together. My mind was a blur- Door, pick, click, door, pick, click, door pick click door pick click doorpickclickdoorpickclickdoorpickclickdoorpickclickdoorpickclickdoorpickclick- AHA! PICK the DOOR to make it CLICK open! I smiled apprehensively and picked the lock. I then gave the knob a good yank and wham! I felt someone topple onto me, making me crash to the ground. "Dammit..." I muttered.   
  
"Next time, knock," said the toppler. Oh yes, who was it on the other side of the door? Glancing over, I stood up, dusted myself off and held out a hand.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Juu."  
  
Juunanagou took my hand and I hoisted him up. "Well, it took you long enough," he muttered.   
  
"Nani?!" I spat. "'Long enough'? Look man, I have had enough troubles!" I rose my hand and started ticking off fingers. "I almost got killed by a giant bug, I get poisoned instead, then I get lost for hours on end!"   
  
He rose an eyebrow. "Hours? t's only been, at least, 20 minutes."  
  
Twenty? MINUTES?! I swear, it took much longer than THAT! "Well, then I didn't take so long, dumbass!"   
  
"I would have been faster. If you were the one trapped, I... actually, I wouldn't have helped." He smirked. I whacked him upsde the head.  
  
"Shut up you clod!" I laughed. He laughed as well.  
  
"So then, are we off?"   
  
"After you," I replied. Juu began walking in a randm direction as I followed, past events running through my mind once again.  
  
Who was that guy on the hill? Why was his presence so...freaky? And was Trunks alright? And come to think of Trunks, where was Goten? Team Alpha? How did Juu estimate the time?  
  
"Juu!"  
  
He looked over his shoulder at me. "What?"  
  
"How did you know it was twenty minutes?"  
  
"Well..." he began, hesitantly, "I was bored so I just...counted." He continued on walking. Now to add another question to my list- Why do I feel like Juu is lying?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:DONE! FINI! FINALLY! I am soo glad some of you are reading, and my story Oblivious has really boosted my esteem with it success! But I was very disappointed with the lack of response with my other story, A Kiss Means Something. I was psyched about updating my second best story, but only after 3 days did I find a review for it! C'mon, review! You know it is the reviewsa that inspire me to keep going!!!  
  
Ciao, ja ne!  
  
THe Amazing Sponge  
  
...  
  
=3 


End file.
